


Now Open

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, M/M, married!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: “Sometimes the most ordinary things could be made extraordinary simply by doing them with the right people.”





	Now Open

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading from aff.
> 
> Written in 2016.
> 
> Inspired by a wonderful moodboard made by maximumloves on tumblr!!
> 
> Link to the moodboard: http://maximumloves.tumblr.com/post/153085612645/kyungsoo-and-jongin-as-a-married-couple-open-a
> 
> Enjoy!

"Do you think we can really do this?" Kyungsoo softly says as he looks around their small, quaint cafe with worry etched into his features. 

 

Truthfully, it was really a spur of the moment idea for him to decide to open up his own cafe. Kyungsoo had been sick and tired of living the same mundane clock in at nine am and clock out at five pm routine at his office. For as much as he puts into his job, the rewards were quite minimal and quite unsatisfying, but Kyungsoo knew that that was just real life and he had to deal with it. But that didn't mean he had to love every second of it either, quite the contrary actually as Kyungsoo hated every minute he worked with a passion.

 

His work life easily got boring and for all Kyungsoo had hoped and wanted in life, being a mindless robot was not included. He was so much more than typing numbers into a computer and fetching coffee for the senior executives. 

 

It took him awhile before he finally found the courage to say 'enough is enough' and resign from his terrible job. Kyungsoo was not boring and he definitely didn't want to be somewhere that didn't make him happy. His job was dragging him down from the bigger things he knows he could accomplish; things he could accomplish with a grade A smile and no regrets.

 

His husband Jongin, being a school teacher, a job he happened to love, had no qualms about his husband's decisions and decided to support Kyungsoo one hundred percent with whatever endeavors his doe-eyed husband decided to take after his resignation. Jongin didn't worry about what Kyungsoo's resignation could mean for their future. Instead, he told Kyungsoo to follow his dreams and to not worry about "such trivial things" as he puts it. For that, Kyungsoo was grateful.

 

For about a month afterwards, Kyungsoo found himself sitting around the house in a slump, thinking and pondering what his true life calling was. Nothing was inspiring him and nothing was filling the void that his work—no matter how much he hated it—seemed to fill. Quite frankly, Kyungsoo felt empty because even though he believed there was something out there for everyone, he hadn't found his true path and it bothered him immensely. True inspiration comes from within, Jongin tells him each day before leaving to work. Kyungsoo would occasionally take his husband's advice when he was feeling good, but for the most part Jongin's advice went in one ear and out the other.

 

Every night during dinner, Kyungsoo would talk to Jongin about all his troubles and how empty he was feeling because of his lack of purpose in life. He just wanted to find the one thing he was passionate about and make a career out of it. But apparently even that is too har to do. Often times, Jongin would have to pull his husband into his lap and coddle him, whispering sweet nothings that always seemingly made Kyungsoo smile and feel better about himself, after hearing his husband's self-doubts. An encouraging You'll figure it out, you always do, always leaves Jongin's lips before he plants a kiss on his husband's cheek in a reassuring manner.

 

It wasn't until a month and a half after he quit his job that Kyungsoo had finally found his inspiration, his true purpose. He was laying in bed, curled up to Jongin's side reminiscing about how much fun he and his husband had while making cupcakes for Jongin's class that night, when he shot up from his position, accidentally startling his husband, who had been grading papers.

 

"Baking. Coffee. Cafe. We should open up a cafe. I bake all the time and I'm sure I can learn how to be a barista and we can make little bears as our latte art specialty. It would be so cute, don't you think Jongin? We could work together and come up with cute or clever names for our drinks, depending on our theme, of course. And we can bake, you know how much I love baking. I don't know why I didn't think of it before considering I spent a lot of time baking during my off period."

 

The younger man only stared at his husband, face void of any kind of emotion. Kyungsoo frowned, "Jongin, say something please? Is it good or is it bad?"

 

Still, Jongin's face remained blank. Kyungsoo took the silence as a bad sign and his shoulders visibly slumped, "You think it's a lame idea, don't you?"

 

The waver in Kyungsoo's voice must have set something off in Jongin because he was immediately broken from his trance, placing his smaller husband in a loose hug. 

 

"No, Kyungsoo, hey listen," Jongin softly says as he lifts up his husband's chin, " I really don't think it's a bad idea. In fact, I love that idea. We could be that one shop that everyone and their mothers come to hang out at because it's hip and the place to be. And we can have customer regulars that are really friendly and tell us way much more about their life that we care to know. I can't forget about those goodies that everyone in town are going to be talking about because the Do Kyungsoo made them." 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at his husband.

 

"But this kind of dream doesn't happen over night. We need to find a location, find some workers, we need to take out a few loans, you know all the boring stuff. It may be a little risky because of competition too, but I know for a fact that with your cute face, customers will just flock to us. It'll just take some time so I hope you don't feel too bad if it doesn't happen right away."

 

Kyungsoo hides the blush creeping up his cheeks as his husband compliments him. He knows Jongin was right. He needed to not lose sight of his goal, no matter how long the process took. It would be great in the end.

 

Jongin grins and slowly caresses the elder's smooth cheek before continuing, "But even with all that boring and stressful stuff, we will get through it and once our cafe is built, it'll be magical I promise."

 

"I guess I didn't really think of all of the stuff that goes into making our cafe possible. It seemed very easy in my head," Kyungsoo bites his lip.

 

"Don't worry, Soo. You're lucky your husband isn't just a beauty, he also has the brains to match," Jongin winks.

 

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes at his husband of four years.

 

"For now, I won't quit my day job as a teacher and tomorrow we can start working towards our cafe. the first of many. It might take some time but I know it'll be worth it when we reach our dream. We shall not be discouraged, my love."

 

Kyungsoo smiles and cuddles back up to his husband, who had set down his papers for the night before turning off the table side lamp.

 

"By the way, thank you for being so supportive of this. It means a lot to me. But I think you made a mistake. You said our dream, babe, I think you meant my dream."

 

"My dream is whatever makes you happy and if opening a cafe is what makes you happy and is what you dream of then it is also my dream."

 

Kyungsoo smiles softly as he places a chaste kiss full of love on his husband's lips. " I really love you, you know."

 

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we have to start working on opening our cafe."

 

Kyungsoo burrows further under Jongin's arms and dreams about their cafe that night.

 

A year later, Kyungsoo looks around their newly renovated cafe, different shades and hues of red adorning the freshly painted walls. Kyungsoo had chosen red as the basis of his color scheme because red symbolizes love and the only reason this cafe was able to happen was because of love. The love Jongin had for him, the love he had for Jongin, and the love they shared toward opening a new chapter in their lives. 

 

There was no other person Kyungsoo could even possibly imagine doing this with besides his best friend, his true love, and now his business partner Jongin.

 

"Do you think we can really do this?" Kyungsoo asks again.

 

Jongin grabs his hand tightly and gives his husband a bright smile, "Together we can do anything. Now let's go, they can't have a grand opening without the cafe owners, now can they?"

 

Kyungsoo cutely shakes his head and squeezes his husband's hand once more before making their way over to the front doors.


End file.
